Misaki Tokura (V Series)
|relatives = (Cousin or Uncle) Misaki's Father Misaki's Mother (Pet) |friends = |enemies = (V Arc 1) Wandering Star Brandt (V Arc 2) |teams = Team Q4 (V Arc 1) Miyaji Academy (V Arc 2 and 3) |avatarv1 = |avatarv1b = Rectangle Magus |avatarv1c = |anime appearance = |jpva = Izumi Kitta Hikaru Tono (Child) |enva = Natasha Strickey }} Misaki Tokura is one of the main characters of the Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime). She is known for having an eidetic memory, and works at her cousin's card shop. She becomes best friends with , and is likely one of the few people with the chance of remembering her after Kourin was wiped from everyone's memories. During the fight against Wandering Star Brandt, she becomes the embodiment of Blaster Rapier, who is one of Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's strongest soldiers. She also appears in the prequel Cardfight!! Vanguard: Shinemon, where she is currently hospitalized. Personality She tends to be very serious and keeps to herself. Due to this hardy disposition, many of her fellow classmates fear her. Although she seems blunt, she has a kind heart and cares a lot about her friends and family. She is referred to as "Boss" in Miyaji Academy due to her personality, but hates the nickname. She reluctantly joins the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club, but quickly enjoys her time there, and became best friends with . Misaki opens up more as a person after spending time in the club, and is saddened when she learns of what will happen to Kourin. She reluctantly frees Kourin from being a PSYqualia after being told about Kourin's fate by , and fails to free from being a Zombie. Despite this, she strongly believes she will remember the events of the second arc after everyone's memories are wiped. Her personality as a child is currently unknown in the Shinemon Arc. She is shown to be bedridden within a hospital displaying unenthusiastic behavior, presumably after her parents' death. Appearance Misaki is a tall girl with long, lilac hair and teal eyes. She is normally seen wearing her school uniform, which is a black suit jacket with red trim, a white button-up shirt, and a black dress. Her casual attire consists of an orange jacket with a dark mauve crop top that leaves her belly button exposed, a white skirt with a belt the same color as the shirt, knee-length brown boots, and a necklace with a golden ring. As a child in the Shinemon Arc, she is seen wearing pale green hospital gown. Her hair is similar to her hair as a teenager, albeit shorter. She also wears pink slippers. She is also seen wearing a female Miyaji Academy school uniform, and is likely in the primary division of Miyaji. Trivia *In the original series, Shin was her uncle, and her father's brother. In the V series, Shin is her father's nephew, and her cousin. It is unknown why this was changed. Due to the original Shin having some discrepancies between his stated age and the timeline of events, and the Shin in the V series being visibly younger than the Shin in the original series (concerning both flasbacks pertaining to the death of Misaki's parents), it's possible that they made Shin from the V series younger to better fit the timeline of the death of Misaki's parents, Shin becoming Misaki's guardian, and Shin taking over Card Capital from his uncle. **In the Cardfight!! Vanguard: Shinemon arc, Shin is stated to be Misaki's uncle instead, just like in the original series. it is unknown which version is correct. Category:Miyaji Academy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Oracle Think Tank Deck Users Category:Protagonists Category:PSYqualia Zombies Category:EX Characters